Code Geass: True Intentions
by Jealot
Summary: In the wake of Lelouch's death, C.C. brings two peculiar disks to the party of his death. What will everyone think of the Demon Emperor once they see his perspective of things?
1. Introduction

**Ascension Throne Britannia 2018, Celebration of the Death of the Demon Emperor**

Lelouch vi Britannia, history's most evil emperor and greatest strategist. In truth, he is not evil. For he painted himself in such light, in hopes that the world unites in peace at the wake of his death. But it was not to be. Soon after his death, his supporters rioted over the streets of the dissolved Areas. Peace was not yet achieved. That was currently the task of the Black Knights, Cornelia's rebel group and what remains of Emperor Charles' regime. But today was not a day of politics. Today is a day of celebration, the day of his death, the death day of Lelouch Lamperouge, the Original Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia, The Demon Emperor.

Tamakii, for instance, was having a drink and trying to get laid.

General Tohdoh the Miracle was discussing Lelouch's true intentions with Cornelia and Guilford.

Lelouch's school friends, Rivalz and Milly were up to their usual shenanigans, as if they didn't know where they were.

Kallen Kouzuki wasn't the only one mourning. She and Nunally vi Britannia, who was dubbed Sister of the Demon, were sharing stories of when Lelouch was… Just Lelouch.

Jeremiah Gottwald was speaking with Sayoko Shinozaki, who he'd taken an interest in. Jeremiah had chosen to honor his lord's death by moving on, instead of sitting on the past.

Chiba, now the only remaining Holy Sword, was trying to get Tohdoh's attention.  
>Tianzi, accompanied by Xingke, was speaking with Kaguya.<p>

The remaining Knights of the Round, Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim were at the food stand, they were also talking about the Demon Emperor's true motivations.

Ohgi Kaname and Viletta Nu were together at the drink stand of the massive hall in Ashford Academy.

Rakshata Chawla was bickering with Lloyd, Earl of Pudding and his assistant, Cecile Croomy.

Suzaku Kururugi, believed to be dead, was overseeing the party as Zero along with Schneizel, his personal slave.

All of these people, they were close to Lelouch in one way or another. They are destined to see his true motivations, thus, I shall show them. The Real Lelouch Lamperouge.

0 0 0 0

"Hey, Kallen, lighten up will you?! This is a party, not a funeral service!" Tamakii yelled across the room. Before Kallen could respond, somebody entered the large Hall from the main door.

It was C.C..  
>"Who the hell are you?!" The two guards yelled, startled by a Woman with long green hair in a prison outfit entering a private party.<br>They tried to stop her from entering, but she quickly grabbed both their hands, and they suddenly started writhing in pain, a Geass symbol appearing on her forehead. The last part especially startled everyone in the room who was familiar with Geass. Zero immediately tried to move and stop her, but she didn't move. At all.  
>"What are you doing here?" Zero asked.<br>"I'm here to show you all what happened in the past two years, from Lelouch vi Britannia's perspective."  
>This surprised everyone present. "Well then, go ahead and go back in time, I'd like to see how you will do it!" Lloyd called out, it rewarded him with glares from everyone.<br>C.C., instead of replying, simply pulled out two peculiar boxes, ones akin to a CD box. "Where's the TV in this place?" She asked.

Milly pointed towards a door nearby, which was for a private quarter. "That's Lelouch's old place, it has a large TV that we can use!" She said cheerily.

Promptly, everyone moved in and sat in whatever place they saw fit.

C.C. moved in front of the screen and started speaking. "Keep in mind that what you will be seeing is the beginning to end. All of it, or at least the important parts. It will begin with the day of the Shinjuku incident."

With that, C.C. placed the first CD into the drive, and words appeared on the screen.  
><em><strong>SCANNING DISK<br>SCAN COMPLETE  
>CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION R1<strong>_

**Oooo**

**Hey guys, Jealot here. I am making a lot of stuff because I get repeatedly burn out on stories. In any case, I won't be abandoning Rebellion Once Again and Flip of Worlds, I'll just juggle them with new ones.**

**This particular fanfic intrigued me, it's an idea I wanted to adapt for myself, originally made by the Author Fearel, and it was named "And it all Comes Out". This is just an introduction, and each chapter will be a separate episode of the series, all the way from Episode 1 of R1 to Episode 25 of R2.**


	2. Episode 1, The Day a New Demon was born

**A/N: Thanks for the good reception for the 'introduction' of this particular story, here's a 'guide' to how it's going to work:  
><strong> 

**Speech Actions in Episodes**

_**Thoughts in Episodes**_

_Thoughts outside Episodes_

Speech and Actions outside Episodes

**In-Episode and In-Reality will be split by "A **_**MEANWHILE IN REAL LIFE/EPISODE" **_**type thing, you'll notice what I mean.  
><strong> 

**Also, Scene changes are very frequent. So I've implemented something to represent scene changes when they're relevant.**

The screen displayed the words:  
>Code Geass<br>- Lelouch of the Rebellion –

"_**meanwhile"**_

**The sounds of a Cicada song played as an eye was opened, the frame moved over to Sunflowers, then Mount Fuji.**

**Two boys appeared on a screen, one had brown hair and the other had Raven-colored hair. They were climbing up a hill, one of them was significantly better at it. A woman clad in what looked like a blue kimono was now standing behind them. The brown haired boy helped the other one up the hill, who was revealed to have Purple eyes. **

**The Cicada song stopped. A woman started Narrating.**

"_**meanwhile"**_

"Is that Lelouch and Suzaku?!" Miss Ashford called out. Indeed it was, Suzaku and Lelouch as children.

_I can't believe it, they really were friends. But… They didn't seem to like each other before Suzaku joined forces with Lelouch. _Cornelia thought.

"**meanwhile"**

"**The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar, The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. The far east island nation had held fast to its neutrality and now Britannia looms as the world's only superpower. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue, straining the already deep rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannian forces introduced into combat the Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight, known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with little effort. Japan became a dominion of the Empire, the Country was stripped of its Freedom, its Rights and its Name. Area 11. The defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number. " As the woman spoke, visual interpretations of what she said were shown, from a map of Britannia's attack on Japan to the Knightmares destroying the Japanese tanks. **

**After the woman stopped talking, a fire next to two vehicles was shown.**

"_**meanwhile"**_

_Genbu Kururugi's funeral. _Both Suzaku and Tohdoh thought.  
>"What is this, there were no cameras there." Tohdoh spoke.<br>"Then how was this filmed?" Xingke asked.  
>"It was not filmed, per se. It is taken from another realm of reality, in which we are fictional." C.C. chimed in to explain. It earned her a lot of glares, and Cornelia called out.<br>"How is that even possible?"

"The Multiverse is infinite. Anything can happen. Including you becoming Zero." C.C. smirked at Cornelia's shock.  
>"What?!" The Purple-haired Former Princess yelled.<br>_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_**The boys from earlier were shown, one looking down at the ground, sulking.**

**The other boy started talking. "I swear Suzaku, so help me. I will one day… Obliterate Britannia!"  
>The theme song played.<br>**_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>__There's no way… That's… exactly how it happened! The oath.. _Suzaku thought.  
>"So that's how it happened." Cornelia said.<br>"Yes…" Suzaku murmured through the Zero mask.  
>"What is this music anyway? It's Japanese! So we won the war in that universe, eh C.C.?" Tamakii tried to be smart.<br>"No. That is the exact same universe as this one, dumbass."  
>Tamakii frowned and continued watching.<br>_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_**The Black Knights symbol appeared on screen, shortly after text below it.**

**The Day a new Demon was born**

**7 years after the war 2017 a.t.b.  
>Britannian Residence, Tokyo Settlement<strong>

**A Helicopter with the Britannian flag appeared, following a truck.  
>"This is alpha 3, target is traveling Delta 12 towards Delta 14 at a speed of 80 kmh"  
>"CCP to all mobile units. Declaring a code three from Floor Five to Floor Two. Take 288, I want the target intact!"<br>A screen with a news broadcast appeared. "Here's video footage of yesterday's terrorist bombings in Osaka." A table with a chessboard surrounded by four bodyguards and two players. "The secretary reported 59 casualties in this incident. 8 Britannians and 51 others."  
>The clock on the table expired. "You're out of time. From here on you'll make your moves every twenty seconds." One of the guards turned off the TV and explained.<br>A nobleman scratching his nails, the opponent, looked satisfied. "Very well I'm game."  
>The old man was nervous. The door opened. "Did your substitute arrive?" The Nobleman teased, yet the old man was happy nonetheless. "Thank heaven I'm saved! Are things going well at school?"<br>Two boys entered the room.  
>"What have we here, schoolboys?"<br>"Well look at this, a Nobleman." Lelouch Lamperouge replied.**_**  
><strong>_**The Nobleman tapped on the table. "I envy you kids you have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets? What's your name?"**

"**Lelouch… Lamperouge."  
>"Woah now wait a minute you can't beat this one it's impossible right?" Rivalz interrupted. A chessboard was shown, clearly a difficult if impossible game.<br>**_**"meanwhile"**_

"I have to say, that may be a difficult game indeed." Cornelia said.  
>"He's Zero, he won't lose to a simple Nobleman." Ohgi chimed in.<p>

"I recognize that guy, he looked like an idiot when he lost!" Rivalz laughed, but nobody else did.

_That boy is stupid._ Xingke thought.

"_**meanwhile"**_

"**Rivalz, when do you think we would have to leave in order to make our next class?" Lelouch completely ignored Rivalz' question.  
>"Err, Twenty minutes if we bust our hump."<br>"Then be sure to drive safely on the way back."  
><strong>_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_"Since when was he this arrogant?" Cornelia asked, gesturing at Rivalz to answer the question.  
>"Err, Your Highness… I think.. always."<br>"Logical, the same exact behavior as when he was Zero." Tohdoh interjected.

"Ey! Don't diss my man Zero!"  
>"Shut up Tamakii" Everyone replied.<p>

_What's with him? Multiple Personality? Or maybe he isn't very bright to begin with… _Rakshata thought.

"_**meanwhile"**_

**Rivalz gasped, in turn the Nobleman tapped on the table again to signal Lelouch to sit down. "I'll need nine minutes, and by the way, about yesterday?"  
>"Understood sir, we'll discuss it later." The old man said.<br>"Nine minutes?! You only have twenty seconds per move!" The Nobleman said.  
>Lelouch picked up his King. "Enough time."<br>"You start with the king? Bahahaha!" The Nobleman laughed, prompting a smirk from Lelouch.  
><strong>_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_"If the king doesn't lead…" Rivalz murmured.  
>"Why would he start with the king?" Chiba asked.<br>"His mantra is that if the King does not lead his subordinates won't follow…" Kallen answered.  
>"So that's why he was always in with the fray as Zero." Chiba reasoned.<br>"He seems so… different. Nothing like The Demon Emperor." Viletta commented.  
>"Indeed, to think that he of all people conquered the world." Xingke agreed with the Britannian Baroness' statement.<br>_**"meanwhile"**_

_****Scene change****_

"**Where's Lelouch?" a female voice asked.  
>"He went somewhere with Rivalz."<br>"What, maybe it's poker this time?"  
>"They seem to forget that they're on the student council!" A orange haired girl appeared. "They're off gambling for money! Lulu may be smart yet he wastes his brain on stupid things! If only he'd apply himself in school, he'd get high grades!"<br>A blonde, now identified as Milly Ashford teased her. "Oh I wish my darling Lulu would be a serious young man! How adorable is that?"  
>"Please madam president…"<br>**_**"meanwhile"**_

"Lulu? Hahaha! That's so girly!" Tamakii laughed.  
>"So… normal. Is that Nina Einstein next to them?" Viletta asked.<br>"It is! She was so shy, nobody thought she'd make a weapon of mass destruction!" Milly replied.  
>"Who… Who's the orange haired girl?" Kaguya asked.<br>"That's Shirley.. She… She died, killed by Lelouch." Zero of all people, accused the now dead Emperor.  
>"How do you know that? Lelouch would never!" Milly replied.<br>"You never know what people do for secrecy, miss Ashford. Especially in politics." Xingke shushed her.

"Zero is wrong." Viletta stated. "Shirley Fenette was found dead, presumably by suicide. But Lelouch is not the only Geass user we know of. Far from it actually. I would assume that she was killed by the operative, Rolo Lamperouge."

Everyone who studied in Ashford gasped. "What?! Rolo?! Why would he do that?!"

"Enough. As much as I'd like to know, we'll realize soon enough." Zero stopped them.  
><em><strong>"meanwhile"<br>**_**The highway with the truck from earlier appeared. "Perfect, after we finally steal this damn thing, it's all because Tamakii couldn't stick to Naoto's plan and now we've got a problem!"  
><strong>_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_"What! He said that's my fault! Damn it Nagata!"

"Is that you, Kouzuki?" Xingke asked.  
>"Yes... We were stealing poisonous gas from the military… And it was your fault we got into that shitty situation, Tamakii!"<p>

"_**meanwhile"  
><strong>_**The nobleman's nail scratcher fell down on the table, revealing the Nobleman's scared or confused face facing the Black King. "I love playing against Nobility! When they lose they always pay out of pride, by the way Eight Minutes thirty two seconds is a new record!" Rivalz gloated.  
>"He also didn't have much time to move either, and as opponents go the Nobles are tepid. They're just over privileged parasites, that's all." Lelouch insulted the Nobility as a whole.<strong>

"**Well then, why don't you challenge one of the Elevens, they're nothing like us Britannians!" Rivalz ran in front of Lelouch and faced him.**

"_**meanwhile"**_

Rivalz earned a slap from Kallen from that comment. "You insensitive prick! We're not human or something?"  
>"ow! It was a joke!"<br>"A stupid one!" Kallen slapped him again.  
><em><strong>"meanwhile"<strong>_

**Rivalz stopped talking as they got out.  
>"What are they trying to prove by killing innocent people?" A random person asked.<br>"Those Elevens terrify me!"  
>"We apologize for the delay. Now his Royal Highness Prince Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia will address the nation." A screen with a Britannian flag blared.<br>"To all my Imperial subjects!" Lelouch glared at the screen wordlessly. "Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the Empire of Britannia." Clovis said over broadcast.  
><strong>_****Scene change****_

"**We're not Elevens we're Japanese!" Kallen yelled out in protest.**

_****Scene change****_**  
>"Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11 I will not tolerate Terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight was a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the wellbeing of one and all! Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in service for the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty."<br>"A moment of silence please." The broadcast ended.  
>"Well aren't you going to join in?" Rivalz asked.<br>"Aren't you?" Lelouch replied, placing the Parking Card into the machine.  
>"Heh, it's sort of embarrassing."<br>"And I agree with you. Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now will it?"  
>"Dang, that's dark buddy!"<br>"It's all about self-satisfaction. Doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't do it, there's no way you can change the world."  
><strong>_**"meanwhile"**_

"That's… interesting coming from the man who did just that." Xingke commented.  
>"Indeed. Is it Geass that changed his mind?" Tohdoh agreed, scratching his chin in thought.<br>"Did you expect a seventeen year old boy to change the world by himself?" C.C. interjected.  
>"What part do you have to play, anyway?" Ohgi asked.<br>"You'll see." C.C. answered vaguely.

"What's that supposed to mean? Who are you anyway?" Nina asked, but didn't get an answer.

_Indeed, who is she? I've seen her with Zero a few separate times, but she hasn't appeared with the current Zero. Interesting, she was following Lelouch and not Zero. _Xingke noted.

"_**meanwhile"**_

"**You were magnificent your Highness! One would never guess you were attending a party while doing that!" A Noblewoman in a dress complimented Clovis's performance.**

"**After all, the Viceroy is the Marquis Actor of Area 11. I need to change costumes quickly." Clovis boasted.  
>"My… You're so self-confident." She commented.<br>"It's all in the performance. Since the media wants a charismatic Prince I give them one."  
>"Untrue! Prince Clovis our key purpose in life is to support your reign in any way we can!" A man said.<br>"His reign is a pathetic sham." Diethard, who was reading a book, murmured.**

"**Your highness!" A soldier interrupted. **

"**A soldier?" Diethard asked under his breath.  
>"Gad how boorish of you!" Clovis commented, displeased.<br>"I beg your pardon your Highness, my Lord!"**

"**Not another appearance for him. Hope it's not as dreary." Diethard looked amused.**

"**You fool!" Clovis yelled.  
>"The police were informed that it's medical equipment, that's all. If we scramble the army there'll be a—" The soldier was interrupted.<br>"Deploy the Royal Guard, the Knightmares as well!" Clovis ordered.**

"_**meanwhile"**_

"To think that I'd be glad he's dead." Cornelia said.  
>"Now I remember why I was not overjoyed when Clovis died, because he was incompetent unlike you Cornelia." Tohdoh replied. "He's an idiot even for Tamakii's standards."<p>

"I heard that!" Angered, Tamaki tried to strike at Tohdoh, at which point he was grabbed by Zero and flung across the room. "You will be leaving. Now."  
>Tamakii grumbled. "Stinking bastard…"<p>

Tamakii left the building.  
><em><strong>"meanwhile"<br>"Alert 1! Alert 1! 4**__**th**__** 7**__**th**__** and 8**__**th**__** rapid reaction companies, as well as 31**__**st**__** air assault team, immediate scramble! Special division 9 standby for deployment." Viletta Nu and Jeremiah Gottwald climbed into their Sutherlands as they received orders.**_

_****Scene change****_

**Rivalz and Lelouch were on the highway, speaking to each other. "That first move you made… Why'd you start with the King?" Rivalz questioned Lelouch.  
>"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"<br>"What's with that?"  
>"With what?"<br>"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?"  
>"No way, ambitions like that will ruin your health."<br>Honks from a truck were heard. "Wahh we're gonna die!" Rivalz yelled as he sped up the bike.  
>"You idiot watch where you're going!" Nagata yelled as he turned the truck right. "No, not that way!" Kallen tried to stop him. The truck crashed in an abandoned construction site.<br>**_**"meanwhile"**_

"That was you?!"Kallen was surprised. _Of course it was him, only he can drive like an idiot. _Kallen thought.  
>"Eh? That was you?" Rivalz mirrored her reaction.<p>

Jeremiah and Viletta stayed silent in hopes that no one notices them getting into Sutherlands.

_I was a fool back then. To think that I was fighting his highness all that time! _Jeremiah scolded himself.

"_**meanwhile"**_

"**Ehh, was that our fault?" Rivalz asked Lelouch as he stopped the bike to look at the crash.  
>"I don't think so." Lelouch looked surprised at what he was looking at.<br>**_****Scene change****_

"**Control, Target has crashed at the abandoned VO building construction site." The Police Helicopter's Pilot reported.  
>"The Military will take over, General Bartley's command."<strong>

"**Him?!"  
><strong>_****Scene change****_

**Bartley was walking in a hall. **_**We have to retrieve it at all costs… That thing… In the wrong hands…**_

"_**meanwhile"**_

"Wait, what the hell? Are those his thoughts? How the fuck?" Chiba asked. _His mouth was not moving yet he talked. Clearly it was his thoughts. Geass?_ Xingke thought.

"That's peculiar…" Was all Zero could say.

_Zero is being surprisingly quiet, if I continue to monitor his reactions, maybe I could ascertain his identity._ Cornelia schemed.

"_**meanwhile"**_

**A light was coming out of the truck.**

"**What the…" Lelouch took off his helmet and walker toward the guard railing of the highway.  
>"Oh man this sucks! Looks like the power line on the bike got cut!" Rivalz complained.<br>"Yeah… Hey Rivalz, come check this out." Lelouch replied and took off his protective glasses.  
>"Hey Over here!"<br>"Woah, Nasty crash!"**

"**What happened? Some sort of accident?"  
>"Probably a drunk driver."<strong>

"**It's always some moron"  
>"Eh maybe somebody ought to go help" <strong>

**Miscellaneous people commented while taking pictures of the crash.  
><strong>_**All those Idiots.**_** Lelouch threw his helmet onto the bike and went down. "Wait!" Rivalz tried to stop him.  
>"Arghh" Kallen, crushed by the airbag grunted.<strong>

"**Look, the Student rescue team has arrived!"  
>"So like why doesn't somebody call for help, you know?" The bystanders called out.<br>"Hey, are you alright?" Lelouch asked, trying to pull off steel debris. He gave up and climbed up.  
>"Yeah, yeah. I know it's the right thing to do, but I wish the guy would quit flaunting his pride and just give it a rest for a while! Now we're gonna be late to school!" Rivalz complained to himself as he pushed the bike.<strong>

"**Nagata, Nagata?" Kallen called out to the driver, whose airbag was now deflating.  
>"Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Lelouch called out.<strong>

**A flash of colors appeared as a woman's voice seemed to talk directly to Lelouch. "It's you… Finally I have found my-" The voice was interrupted, confusing Lelouch even more. "But where…?"  
>The driver started the vehicle back up. "Are you in there?"<br>The truck drove out, causing Lelouch to fall in. "Stop, I'm in here!"  
>"So would you call that a hit and run?" Rivalz commented as he saw the truck speed away, oblivious to his friend's plight.<br>**_**"meanwhile"**_  
>"He was there?!" Kallen shrieked. "So that's how he got the communicator!"<br>_Fuck me, I didn't even notice him! _Kallen thought to herself.  
><em><strong>"meanwhile"<strong>_

"**You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside too." Lelouch started trying to get out.  
>"Stop the vehicle!" A voice boomed.<br>"Surrender now and you'll get a chance to defend yourself in court!"  
>"Stop and surrender at once!" A Helicopter pilot yelled as he started shooting.<br>"Now what do we do?! That's the army!" The Japanese driver asked.  
>"Have you forgotten? That's what I'm here for!" Kallen replied, taking off her hat.<br>"If I jump out I'll have a chance of breaking my neck or getting shot. I can try to call—" Lelouch said his options to himself, but was interrupted by the door opening. "Can you enter the Subway via the Azubu route?"  
>"Kallen let's use it here, why not?"<br>"Because that would mean a bloodbath!"  
>"You're right…"<br>**_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_"That man doesn't seem commendable." Cornelia commented on Nagata.  
>"You've done worse." Tohdoh snapped back at her.<br>"Touché."  
><em>Judging by what is currently happening, I think that they crash in Shinjuku. But where does Lelouch's Geass come in? <em>Tohdoh mused.

"_**meanwhile"**_

_**I've seen her before… **_** Lelouch thought.  
><strong>_****Scene change****_

"**Lelouch come on, where are you?! We've gotta get to school!" Rivalz was calling out for his friend, but with no effect.  
><strong>_****Scene change****_

"**Target is moving from the Settlement towards the Ghetto!"  
>"Copy that, corner 'em!"<strong>

"**Roger!" The Helicopter aimed at the truck, prepared to shoot, but was interrupted by a Slash Harken flying out of the truck.  
>"A slash harken?!" A Red Glasgow jumped out of the truck. "A Knightmare!"<br>"Crap! These guys are real terrorists!" Lelouch was actually frightened.  
><strong>_**"meanwhile"**_  
>"Quite the 'compliment' from our dear overlord, right, Ohgi?" C.C. teased Ohgi and the remainder of the original group.<br>Ohgi on the other hand could only glare as Viletta comforted him on his 'efforts'.

_How Zero dealt with her is beyond me._ Chiba, and the rest of the people in the room, thought to themselves.

"_**meanwhile"  
><strong>_**"You fellas know full well what this badass mother can do!" Kallen yelled, as her Glasgow dodged the shots sent by the helicopters and promptly fired her Slash Harkens, destroying one of the helicopters.  
>"The rest of you back off, I'll take this guy." A new voice entered. A VTOL, carrying a Sutherland.<br>"I can only assume you dug out that obsolete relic out of some old scrap heap." The Glasgow fired it's Slash Harkens again, but was deflected by the Sutherland's own Slash Harkens. "An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland!"  
>Jeremiah continued, now in full view. "Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor!"<strong>

"_**meanwhile"  
><strong>_"That was you?!" Jeremiah and Kallen both yelled.  
>"Well, I guess it makes sense that you'd be the one in the Red Knightmare." Jeremiah reasoned aloud, trying to dodge the questioning about his last sentence.<br>"Jerry boy, are you trying to keep your reputation straight?" C.C. teased, clearly she had noticed Jeremiah's shame.  
>Jeremiah could only squeeze tighter towards the wall, hoping to disappear, but still holding his anger.<p>

"_**meanwhile"  
><strong>_**"Kallen, we should both split up! Both of us can't risk being killed, run for it!" Nagata yelled through the communications device.  
>Kallen tried to reply, but could only muster a "But!" before Nagata's truck was redirected by another Sutherland.<br>"Simple minded Eleven." Viletta Nu murmured to herself.  
><strong>_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_Viletta was now painted completely red, from shame. She tried to get away from Ohgi, but he squeezed tighter. "Past is past, Chigusa."  
>Chiba could only glare in disgust, but also confusion as to why her Colonel was not chopping the Britannian's head off. <em>That bitch called us simple minded, yet is in love with one of us?<em>

"_**meanwhile"**_

"**No way, it's stuck!" Kallen screamed as she tried to fix her Slash Harken's firing problem.  
>"Second hand junk!" Jeremiah yelled out. He tried to assault the Glasgow with the Sutherland's stun tonfa, but was stopped by the Glasgow's hand detaching, stalling him long enough for Kallen to escape. "I'll admit, I really like your spirit. However." Jeremiah commented as he grinned.<br>**_****Scene change****_

_**No cell phone reception, we're out of range. Judging by the darkness and road surface we must be driving along the old subway lines. They're headed for an exit somewhere in the Ghetto, getting out would be dangerous. Still… Okay I've got it, I'm not big on the military but I'll take their protection. If I give them a terrorist communicator.. Oh? Wait, I forgot.**_** Lelouch was figuring out a plan of action, now that he was practically a hostage.  
><strong>_****Scene change****_

"**Some friend, leaving me behind like that!" Rivalz complained.**

_****Scene change****_

"**Ahaa" The face of Lloyd Asplund appeared.  
>"Wh-What are you doing?" Bartley looked mortified, the insane scientist himself was in front of him.<strong>

"**Looking at a man who blundered, am I right?" He teased.  
>"Why you-!" Bartley tried to be intimidating.<br>"You really screwed this one up. Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on, retrieving it is simple but you want to sweep up all their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go and you can find their hideout too. Congratulations your reasoning was spot on!" Lloyd complemented a blue haired woman in an orange uniform.  
>"It was nothing, I just thought it was strange."<br>"Okay that's enough, what is it the special core wants out of this?" Bartley once again tried to intimidate Lloyd into giving a not-so-insane answer.  
>"I'm merely saying I'd like to assist with the cleanup." Lloyd replied.<br>"To assist?"  
>"Correct, because it's data I want."<strong>

"**Excuse me, but what in the world have they just stolen anyway?" Cecile chimed in.  
>"Chemical weapons… In other words, poison gas." Bartley explained.<strong>

"_**meanwhile"**_

"I doubt that's what it really was." Cornelia commented. "To lie to his own soldiers, no wonder he handily lost in Shinjuku."

"Zero also lied to us, yet he succeeded in the end." Ohgi made a valid counter-argument to Cornelia's statement.

"Yet Lelouch still died after taking over the world." Zero replied. _If they found out, what would happen? What would you do, Lelouch?_ Suzaku thought, clearly trying to find a way to save the requiem.  
>"Are we not going to talk about Lloyd's insanity?" Rakshata trying to rip on the Mad Scientist.<br>"He's a Mad Scientist, I thought we've established that by now." Milly replied.  
>"What Milly said." Rivalz tried to rip on his 'rival' who had almost taken Milly from him.<br>_**"meanwhile"**_

_****Scene Change****_

"**The terrorists are hiding in the subway system. Your mission is to locate the weapon that they've stolen. Investigate the old residential district in the Shinjuku ghetto. Report in the moment you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by us, the royal guard." The commander relayed the information. "You people bear the honorary title of Britannians now, but you were born Elevens, therefore the stench of these monkeys ought to be a familiar one. If you want to earn the right to carry arms then show some results! This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia!"  
>"Yes my lord!" The Honorary Britannian soldiers replied.<br>**_****Scene Change****_

**Nagata, injured, was still driving in the subway system. He couldn't stop in time to avoid an accident.  
>"An accident?! Or else…" Lelouch asked.<br>A Britannian soldier spotted the vehicle.  
>"Please Ohgi… Find me." Nagata whimpered for help, and pushed a switch, which opened the side door of the truck.<br>**_****Scene Change****_

"**404 has spotted the target." An Honorary Britannian reported.  
>"Roger, prepare for recovery." The Commander replied.<br>The Soldier spotted Lelouch.  
><strong>_**"meanwhile"**_  
>"That voice…" Kaguya murmured, loud enough to be heard.<br>"Is that…" Nunally continued.  
>"Suzaku?!" Tohdoh finished the sentence.<p>

_I'm sorry…Nagata… _Ohgi thought, completely oblivious to the conversation around him.  
><em><strong>"meanwhile"<strong>_

"**Now I can use this chance to climb up…" Lelouch said, completely oblivious as to the soldier near him, and was promptly spin kicked to the ground.  
><strong>_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_"That's Suzaku, for sure." Kallen said.  
>"How come?" Nunally replied, questioning Kallen's knowledge of the identity of the soldier. "We don't know that for sure quite yet!"<strong><br>**"The spin kick is Suzaku's favorite move, he always uses it in the Lancelot."  
>"I suddenly have the urge to call him Spinzaku." C.C. commented. "He was quite fond of that, indeed…. Right, Zero?" C.C. put SuzakuZero on the spot.  
>"Errr, yes, sure…"<br>_**"meanwhile"**_

"**Are you Britannian?" Lelouch asked while struggling.  
>"That's enough mindless murder!" The Soldier ignored his question and pinned him by the neck.<strong>

"**Wait I'm not one of—" Lelouch tried yet again.  
>"Trying to use poison gas! Don't play dumb with me!" The Soldier yet again stopped him.<br>"Get off me!" Lelouch kicked the air, as the soldier has already jumped off.  
>"I'm not here by choice… And if that's poison gas it was made in Britannia wasn't it?" Lelouch defended himself.<br>"My god… Mindless murder…" The soldier said.**

"**Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia?!" Lelouch yelled, getting into the light.  
>"Lelouch… it's me.. Suzaku." The soldier said, taking off his mask and revealing Suzaku Kururugi.<br>**_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_"Told you!" Kallen celebrated.  
>"What happened to that capsule anyway? We all know Shinjuku wasn't the result of terrorists using poison gas, so what happened to it?" Tohdoh questioned.<br>"Well, we left the capsule on the bridge when we saved Suzaku.. I honestly don't know what happened to it during and after the accident before it fell into Lelouch's hands." Kallen said.  
>"Wait, Shinjuku wasn't the work of terrorists?!" Rivalz yelled out, confused by the revelation.<br>"Of course it wasn't! Does poison gas pick up guns and shoot civilians? That was Britannia!" Kallen shouted at Rivalz.  
><em><strong>"meanwhile"<br>**_**"You… You became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked Suzaku.  
>"Yeah, and what about you?! You're a-" Suzaku accused.<strong>

"**What are you saying?" Lelouch cut him off.  
>Light came out as the capsule started opening. Suzaku pushed Lelouch to the ground with his gas mask on Lelouch's face. But instead of poison gas, a woman with green hair came out.<strong>

"_**meanwhile"  
><strong>_"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Everyone except C.C. and Zero shouted, surprised by the contents.  
>"Why the hell are you in that capsule?!" Xingke of all people, burst out.<br>"How exactly do you think Lelouch gained Geass?" She replied with a question, turning everyone's anger towards herself.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but the Ashford students yelled.  
>"Err, what's a Geass?" Nina asked, nobody answered.<br>Chiba tried to attack C.C., but was stopped by Zero. "No. Violence."

"But…"  
>"No, he's right Nagisa." Tohdoh stopped her. Chiba sat down and continued watching.<br>_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_**"That's not poison gas…" Suzaku said, a stunned look in his eyes. "What is it?"**

_****Scene Change**  
><strong>_**"In all the confusion, I left it in the coat."  
>"That's okay. The Glasgow's circuits are usable. Were we right?" Ohgi asked Kallen.<strong>

"**Think so. I bet it's poison gas like intelligence said." Kallen replied.  
>"And Nagata?"<br>"I don't know… I think he made it underground."**

_****Scene Change**  
><strong>_**"Tell me the truth Suzaku, poison gas? This girl?" Lelouch asked Suzaku, as he removed the face mask on the prison outfit.  
>"Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing I swear!" Suzaku responded as he untied the leggings.<strong>

**The subway light up. "Stinking monkey. Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" The commander scolded Suzaku.  
>"But sir! I was told this was poison gas!" Suzaku tried to defend himself.<strong>

"**How dare you question orders!" The commander stopped him.  
><strong>_**This is bad… A poisonous situation, which would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed.  
><strong>_**"However in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist." The commander continued.  
>"But he's not a terrorist! He's a civilian who got caught up in all this!" Suzaku denied him.<strong>

"**Insubordinate little… That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and life to Britannia?!" The Commander tried to convince Suzaku again.  
>"Yes, but… I can't." Suzaku continued denying him.<br>"What!"  
>"I won't do it sir. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders sir."<br>"Very well." The Commander pointed the gun towards Suzaku's back and shot.  
><strong>_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_Zero flinched, but was not noticed by anyone. _Gah, still hurts there. _Suzaku thought.

"That was expected." Cornelia said. "I read up on Clovis' subordinates, this one was extremely loyalist and didn't take lightly to insubordination. Though the order to shoot a civilian is definitely not something Kururugi would follow."  
>"To shoot one's own men. One of the differences between Britannia and us." Tohdoh commented.<p>

"_**meanwhile"**_

"**Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled out.  
>"Well Britannian schoolboy, not a good day to cut class!" The Commander taunted.<strong> **"Collect the girl, after you've secured her, kill the student."  
>"Yes… my lord." The Royal Guard replied.<strong>

"**Death to… Britannia… Long live… Japan!" Nagata struggled on his dying breath, and self-destructed the truck.  
><strong>_****Scene Change**  
><strong>_**"They got away?! And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?!" Bartley scolded.  
>"Forgive me my lord, the blast was mainly directed upwards but—"<br>"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this!" Bartley continued, cutting the Commander off.  
>"We-We'll continue the investigation." The Commander said.<br>"The plan has moved forward to the next phase…" Clovis commented.  
>"B-But your highness!"<br>"If knowledge of her goes out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis, Third Prince of the Empire I command you! Destroy Shinjuku ghetto, leave no one alive!"  
>The Knightmares launched.<br>**_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_"Despicable. Killing innocents just to cover his mess." Xingke said. _It must be why Lelouch killed him in the first place._ He noted.

"To think that I'd do something of the sort… Shows how much we've changed." Cornelia replied.

"Why… Why would brother Clovis do this?" Nunally asked. _I remembered him as a nice older brother… Like Nee-san. But… why… Why does all of my family do this? Even Euphy.._

"Because he was incompetent, your highness!" Lloyd answered, and promptly received a slap from Cecile.  
>"The Earl of Pudding, unceremonious as always." Rakshata said.<p>

"_**meanwhile"**_

**Sutherlands and soldiers were massacring Japanese left and right.  
>"Why are they doing this?!" An old man asked his wife.<br>"Dear let's go!"  
>"Hurry!"<strong>

**They tried to escape, but were shot to death in their own home.  
>"Okay, let's sweep the next floor." The soldier said.<br>**_****Scene Change**  
><strong>_**"The enemy is garbage can never hope to become even Honorary Britannians! Wipe out every last one of them!" Bartley commanded.  
>"Naturally." Jeremiah talked to himself inside his Sutherland.<strong>

"**Supervisor Jeremiah, General Bartley requests that you take command of—"  
>"Bartley has staff officers! I haven't had this much fun on the frontlines in ages!" Jeremiah cut the soldier off.<br>**_****Scene Change**  
><strong>_**"What the hell are you?! This chaos is your fault isn't it? Hargh! Not only that but Britannia has… They even killed Suzaku!" Lelouch complained.  
><strong>_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_"That doesn't seem like Zero at all." Viletta noted.  
>"True… Does Geass alter his own mind as well?" Tohdoh asked.<br>"Nope, only the human psyche when it receives power." C.C. replied. "Geass manifests differently in different individuals. Human psychology is just not used to the power of Geass."  
>"I've had many contractors who went insane because of Geass. Lelouch isn't one of them… sometimes." C.C. finished.<p>

"Sometimes?! Let me guess, Geass affected him when he left us during the Black Rebellion right?!" Chiba accused.  
>"No." C.C. replied.<br>"Has he used Geass on Jeremiah?" Nunally asked.  
>"During the Orange incident. I've had enough of spoiling things, so get on with watching."<em><strong><br>"meanwhile"**_

_****Scene Change****_

"**It looks like he's gone to the front lines." Cecile said.**

"**Even though we brought the Lancelot here?" Lloyd questioned.  
>"Now what'll we do?"<br>"We steamrolled our way in here but we don't have a devicer to use it." Lloyd complained as he picked up the Lancelot ignition key.  
><strong>_****Scene Change**  
><strong>_**"Stay quiet, and wait here." Lelouch told C.C. as he crawled up a stairway.  
>Gunshots hit a person inside the warehouse he was going into.<br>"Report." The Commander of the Royal Guard ordered.  
>"We found only Elevens here sir."<br>"Ngghh, you're sure of it? That exit comes out here."  
>"Yes Sir, It matches up with our map of the old city."<br>"waaaagh" A girl cried, and was promptly shot.  
>Lelouch's phone rung.<br>**_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_"Wow. Good work Lelouch. Sure screwed yourself on that one." Milly said.  
>"Of all the things to get him caught… Let me guess, it's Shirley calling isn't it." Nunally asked.<br>"Most likely." Milly answered.  
><em><strong>"meanwhile"<br>**_**Lelouch turned it off, but not before the Royal Guard turned around.  
><strong>_****Scene Change**  
><strong>_**"Huh? That jerk he hung up on me I can't believe it!" Shirley raged on.  
><strong>_**"meanwhile"  
><strong>_"How… expected." Milly said.  
><em><strong>"meanwhile"<br>**_**Lelouch was pushed back to the wall.  
>"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end." The Commander taunted.<strong>

"**You scum…" Lelouch snapped back.  
>"Still… you did well for a student but that's to be expected, you're Britannian. Unfortunately my clever young friend, you have no future.<br>The gun fired, but C.C. jumped in front of the bullet. "He mustn't die!"  
>It hit her right in the symbol of Geass on the forehead. "You shot her!"<br>"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible, oh well nothing can be done about it now… We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all, regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, schoolboy?" He rattled off his excuse.**

_**How can this be happening? For Suzaku's killed, and this girl… now I'm about to die. Before I've had a chance to do a single thing with my life.. It's gone in a heartbeat. Nunally…  
>"You don't want it to end here, do you?" <strong>_**A voice rung in Lelouch's head. **_**What? "You appear to have a reason for living. If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept it's conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"  
><strong>_**A new voice started talking**_**. "A convergence for the Ragnarok Connection? So the myth is beginning once again?" **_**This voice was distinctly, Charles zi Britannia.**_**  
>Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!<br>**_**Lelouch stood up from the body. "Say… How should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?" **

**The Commander pointed the gun at him again. "Are you some kind of radical?"**

"**What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized, the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." Lelouch said, as his left eye turned red, with the symbol of Geass.  
>The Commander's hand started shaking. "What's happening here?!"<br>"I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you! Now all of you, die!"  
>The Geass affected all the Royal Guard. "Heheheheh, happily your highness!" The Commander said he pointed the gun at his throat.<br>They all shot themselves.**

_**That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name too, was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed! But even in my lies, I refuse to give up in despair. But now, this incredible power, it's mine.  
><strong>_**Lelouch's face changed to his trademark grin. "Well then…"  
><strong> 

**-=-0000-=-**

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delays, I'm not very fast at this. **

**Next time, on Dragon Ball—True Intentions! Aftermath of Chapter 1 as well as the epic continuation, Chapter 2!**


End file.
